1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high power light emitting diode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a high power light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting Diode (LED) is a type of compound semiconductor which releases energy by combining holes and electrons in P-type and N-type semiconductor materials. LED has been utilized in variety of optical display apparatuses because of its small volume, long lifetime, low power consumption, and quick response.
Due to progressing expitaxy technology and different needs in the market, high power LED has been developed recently. High power LED is a LED which consumes power more than 1 watt. Compared to traditional LED, high power LED has higher energy conversion efficiency.
The method of fabricating high power LED nowadays comprises inserting a lead frame into a print circuit board and then soldering the lead frame on the print circuit board. However, the heat conductivity of print circuit board is poor, and the contact area between the lead frame and the LED is small, so the heat dissipation efficiency is limited. After LED is used for a long period of time, heat can not be dissipated by lead frames or the print circuit board which results in decrease of LEC luminous efficiency.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for improving high power LEDs structure to enhance heat dissipation efficiency and lower the operating temperature of LED to improve luminous efficiency.